Když jsem mu to řekla
by DanteYotunn
Summary: Draco jde na návštěvu za svým otcem, to ale ještě netušil, jaké překvapení ho na Malfoy manoru čeká... Lumione oneshot


WHEN I TOLD HIM

Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Audio: What lies beneath

Bělovlasý muž zaklonil hlavu a prohlédl si Malfoy Manor, svůj domov. _Ne, už ne_ , opravil se v duchu a povzdechl si. Nevěděl, co si o otcově zprávě myslet. Pravda, poslední dobou se Lucius Malfoy choval k Dracovi vstřícněji, než si Draco pamatoval, a to mu vrtalo hlavou. Pokaždé, když se s otcem viděl, zářil. Trvalo to už téměř rok, a Draco doufal, že se mu konečně otec svěří. Nerad zůstával v nevědomosti, už od té doby, co ve svém šestém ročníku v Bradavicíh začal sloužit jako loutka Pána Zla.

S dalším povzdechem zabral za kliku a obrovské dveře Malfoy Manoru se tiše otevřely. Draco vešel a rozhlédl se. Do očí ho okamžitě uhodila čistota, kterou v Malfoy Manor nečekal. Když tu byl naposledy před půl rokem, vypadalo to tam, jako by se od návštěvy Pána Zla v domě neuklízelo, což byla pravděpodobně i pravda. Draco viděl, jak moc jeho otec trpěl, což začalo jeho zklamáním na Ministerstvu záhad, kdy upustil věštbu a přivolal tak na sebe a svou rodinu hněv Pána Zla. Draco sebou při té vzpomínce cuknul. V tomto domě možná prožil mnoho šťastných vzpomínek, ale teď byly všechny zastíněny Smrtijedy, kteří je po dlouhé dva roky, se svolením Pána Zla, trestali za jednu chybu.

S úžasem vystoupal po zametených schodech, které teď lehce zářily, jako když byl ještě malý. Lustr nad jeho hlavou vydával tlumené světlo, a ukazoval tak všechny změny v Malfoy Manor. Draco, teď už s mírným úsměvem na rtech, došel k otcově pracovně, kde Lucius Malfoy trávil většinu svého času, co si Draco pamatoval. Když ale zaklepal, nikdo mu neodpověděl. Po chvíli váhání bělovlasý čaroděj zabral za kliku a otevřel dveře. V krbu hořel oheň, ale jinak se v místnosti nic nehýbalo. Byla prázdná. Draco s pokrčením ramen dveře zavřel a zamířil si to k otcově ložnici. Možná, že se otec teprve chystal. Draco pohlédl na hodinky. Bylo půl osmé – jasně si vzpomínal, že v dopise stálo, že se má do Malfoy Manor dostavit přesně na půl osmou, a že mu jeho otec potřebuje něco důležitého sdělit.

Když se ale blížil k otcově ložnici, něco zaslechl. Ze začátku netušil, co to mohlo být, ale čím víc se blížil, tím jasnější to bylo. Vzlykot. Při tom uvědomění mu přeběhl mráz po zádech. Jeho otec přece nikdy nebrečel – nikdy nedal najevo jakoukoliv výraznou emoci. Draco zrychlil a rozrazil dveře do otcovy ložnice. To co spatřil, se mu navždy vrylo do paměti.

Na zemi, seděla hnědovlasá čarodějka, a svírala hlavu jeho otce v klíně. Nevypadalo, že by si vůbec všimla, že do pokoje někdo vešel, a dál vzlykala a trhavými pohyby hladila Luciuse po vlasech.

Draco se chtěl zeptat, proč brečí – v tu chvíli mu ještě nedošlo, kdo ta čarodějka je – a proč jeho otec leží na zemi. Pak ale spatřil rudě zbarvené prameny kdysi zářivě bílých vlasů, kterými byl rod Malfoyů tak známý. Všimnul si nezdravě bledé kůže, která místy začínala promodrávat, a cítil, jak se mu hroutí svět.

„Ne," vydechl tiše a udělal bázlivě krok blíž k mrtvému tělu svého otce. „To nemůže být…" zašeptal zlomeně a konečně upoutal pozornost čarodějky. Ta na něj pohlédla známýma hnědýma očima, které teď byly celé zarudlé od hodin pláče. Když ho spatřila, znovu vzlykla.

„Stalo se to tak rychle," zašeptala chraplavým hlasem. Draco poznal, že takhle musela být už nějakou chvíli. Tváře měla zrudlé a i její normálně neposedné kaštanové vlasy byly divoce rozcuchané.

„Grangerová?" zalapal po dechu nevěřícně, když mu došlo, kdo byl s jeho otcem. „Co-co se stalo?" zeptal se s pohledem upřeným na nehybnou postavu Luciuse Malfoye.

Čarodějka opět vzlykla a sklonila obličej k Luciusově hlavě. „Stalo se to tak rychle," zopakovala nepřítomně, jako by ani neslyšela jeho otázku. Draco sledoval, jak se natáhla a vzala Luciusovu dlaň do své. „Byl tak šťastný," zašeptala s pohledem upřeným na obličej, který tak milovala. Třaslavým prstem přejela po milované tváři a zastavila se u rtů. U jeho rtů, které se na ni nikdy neusmějí. Dala by cokoliv za to, aby se pohnul. Nevadilo by jí ani, když by to byl ten opovržlivý úšklebek, který jí tolikrát věnoval. Nevadilo by jí ani, když by ji znovu nenáviděl. Jen kdyby byl naživu… „Chtěli jsme to všem říct," zašeptala mezi vzlyky.

Dracovi pomalu začaly docházet všechny souvislosti. Když by mu to řekl kdokoliv jiný, jen by se mu vysmál. Jeho otec a mudlovská šmejdka? Nikdy. Teď ale, když viděl bolest v jejích očích, a jak svírala ruku jeho otce, mu naskočila husí kůže.

Hnědovláska ale pokračovala. Bylo jí jedno, co si Draco bude myslet o tom, co bylo mezi ní a Luciusem. Vlastně jí to ani nepřišlo na mysl. Vše, co teď vnímala, byl on. Její Lucius. Její namyšlený čistokrevný čaroděj. „Utrhlo by se peklo ze řetězů," zašeptala a tiše se něčemu zasmála, něčemu, čemu mohla rozumět jen ona a mrtvý čaroděj v jejím náručí. „Říkal, že ho to nezajímá."

Draco si smutně pomyslel, že to znělo stejně arogantně, přesně jak by to řekl jeho otec. Nepřekvapilo ho, že jeho otce nezajímalo, že si začal s vdanou čarodějkou. Normálně by se těšil na výraz na Weasleyho tváři, až by se to dozvěděl, ale teď se mu jen sevřelo srdce smutkem. Nehnutě stál na místě a pozoroval čarodějku, která musela z jeho otce udělat v posledních měsících šťastného člověka.

„Byl tak šťastný, když jsem mu to řekla." Poprvé opravdu pohlédla na Draca. „Měl jsi vidět jeho oči, Draco." Čaroděj si uvědomil, že to bylo snad poprvé, kdy ho oslovila křestním jménem. „Tak zářily," zašeptala zlomeně a i když to zdálo nepravděpodobné, z oka jí skanula další slza. „A pak-" zarazila se a opět sklonila hlavu, tak že jí přes vlasy nebylo vidět do obličeje. Draco ale viděl tiché vzlyky, při kterých se jí třásla ramena a aniž si to sám uvědomil, v očích se mu začaly hromadit slzy a jedna po druhé tiše ztékat po tváři.

Draco nevěděl co dělat, a tak se sklonil k čarodějce a pohladil ji po vlasech. „Hermiono," oslovil ji. Bylo zvláštní ji takhle říkat. Za ta léta ji neoslovil jinak než Grangerová, nebo mudlovská šmejdko. „Jak dlouho tady jsi?" zeptal se jí opatrně. Viděl, v jakém stavu je, a věřil, že jedno špatné slovo, a zhroutí se. Pokud se už tak nestalo, zapřemýšlel, když uviděl, jak se tiskne k nehybnému čaroději.

Neodpověděla.

„Pojď," zašeptal, a pomalu, jako malé dítě, ji zvedal na nohy. Když ji ale zvednul, viděl, jak se jí třesou nohy, a došlo mu, že tu musí být hodiny. Chtěl se jí dál vyptávat. Chtěl vědět, co se stalo. Jak to, že je jeho otec po smrti. Jak to, že dva nejnepravděpodobnější lidé skončili spolu. Nic ale neřekl. Na otázky bude čas později.

Čarodějka mu neodporovala. Místo toho se od něj nechala objímat a dál vzlykala. „Co se mnou bude?" zeptala se ho mezi vzlyky a po chvíli od něj odstoupila. Shlédla na tiše ležícího bělovlasého čaroděje na zemi a bezmyšlenkovitě si položila dlaň na zatím ploché bříško.

Dracovi se rozšířily oči, když mu vše došlo. _Byl tak šťastný, když jsem mu to řekla_ , zazněl mu v hlavě její hlas a konečně mu to dávalo smysl.

Když o necelých osm měsíců později držela Hermiona Grangerová v rukou růžový uzlíček, neudržela se a znovu se rozbrečela. Koukaly na ni ocelově šedé oči, které brzy budou lemovat stříbřitě bílé vlasy. Přitiskla ji k sobě a pohlédla na mladého čaroděje, který stál vedle postele. Nikdy by nevěřila, jak moc ji bude schopný pomoci, zvlášť po smrti jeho otce, a pak, když se provalilo, _čí_ dítě to čekala. Stejně jako při rozvodu, který byl k její úlevě dokončen před třemi měsíci.

„Draco," vydechla a přes zaslzené oči pohlédla na bělovlasého čaroděje, kterému se nepochybně bude její dcera alespoň trochu podobat. „Má jeho oči," zašeptala a poprvé se usmála. „Má jeho oči," zopakovala a pevně stiskla víčka k sobě, i přes to ale nezabránila poslední slze, aby jí stekla po tváři.

Draco Malfoy zamyšleně pohlédl na mladou čarodějku, se kterou se za posledních několik měsíců velice sblížil. Ne ale v romantickém slova smyslu. Po tom, co mu Hermiona vše řekla, o tom, jak se s jeho otcem dala dohromady, a jak zemřel, se spřátelili. Nikdy by si nemyslel, kolik bolesti dokáže jeden člověk snést – ne té fyzické, s tou měl díky Pánovi Zla až příliš velké zkušenosti. Ne, ale když ho Hermiona požádala, aby ji doprovodil, když to chtěla oznámit svým přátelům. Netušil, jak moc síly musela sebrat, aby se k tomu donutila a k tomu, aby ho požádala – aby požádala _jeho_ – o doprovod. Dalo se čekat, že se na ni její přátelé naštvou, ale i přes to to podle Draca byla nepřiměřená reakce. Koneckonců, byl to jeho otec, který s ní spal, a který ji dostal do jiného stavu a i tak jí Draco v posledních měsících pomohl víc, než její _přátelé._

„Jak ji chceš pojmenovat?" zeptal se Draco a jemně pohladil děvčátko po hlavě. Po krátkých bílých vláskách. A pak, když na něj pohlédla, okamžitě mu připomněla jeho otce. Draco musel dát Hermioně za pravdu. Byly to skutečně jeho oči.

„Lucille. Bude se jmenovat Lucille. Lucille Grangerová."

Draco zavrtěl hlavou. „Našel jsem poslední vůli svého otce."

Hermiona nakrčila obočí a zvědavě na něj pohlédla. „Kdy? Co se tam psalo?"

Draco uhnul pohledem. „Před týdnem. Trvalo, než jsem to za pomoci právníků otevřel." Pak jí pohlédl do očí. „Musela být z jeho posledních dní života. On – chtěl si tě vzít."

Hermiona zalapala po dechu a pohlédla na svou dcerku, která opět usnula. Pak vzhlédla k Dracovi skelnýma očima. Nesnášela, jak ji v poslední době vše rozbrečelo, ale když Lucius…

„Myslím, že by bylo příhodné ji pojmenovat Lucille… Granger-Malfoy. Otec by si nepřál nic míň."

„Lucille Granger-Malfoy," zopakovala Hermiona s pohledem upřeným na svou dceru. Dceru Luciuse Malfoye.


End file.
